The Region XIV Alcoholism Service Program proposes to demonstrate the effectiveness of better coordinated efforts toward prevention and treatment of alcoholism in the Region. Through a skilled staff three areas of major focus will be developed: 1. Preventive services utilizing educational media for reaching all persons potentially effected by this problem; 2. Coordinating existing services by providing additional help to them, and 3. Offering effective treatment services through new media using individual and group treatment of various types plus referral to appropriate resources for additional services.